


Multiverso [KawoShin Day 2020]

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - School, Collaboration, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, First Kiss, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Heterosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Kawoshin Day, Kawoshin Day 2020, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiverse, OTP Feels, One Shot, Quarantine, Romance, Short & Sweet, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writers, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: ¡Especial por el Día KawoShin (03/05/20)!3 one-shots (+1 invitado especial ♡) que abarcan distintos universos en donde Kaworu y Shinji pueden ser dos chicos, dos chicas, o un chico y una chica, tan simple y bello como eso.¡Porque el género no tiene nada que ver con el amor! ♡#KawoShinDay #KawoShinDay2020 #AmorDelBueno
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. KawoShin Day 2020

****

¡Feliz Día del KawoShin!

A pesar de que este año se retrasa la película de 3.0+1.0, en los miembros fundadores de _KawoShin Love Paradise_ seguimos celebrando a nuestros bellos JOvenciTOS, y sobretodo en su día más especial. 

Este año traemos 3 historias (+ 1 de un invitado especial ♡) que explorarán diferentes universos alternos donde los géneros varían, pues como dijo el gran Ryōji Kaji: "El género no tiene nada que ver con el amor".

Se especificará al inicio de cada historia si esta abarca una versión KawoShin yaoi, yuri, o heterosexual.

*Algunos one-shots contarán con escenas o contenido explícito. Todo será aclarado y advertido al inicio.*

¡Que los disfruten!


	2. Primer beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [gato-mon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KawoShin Q // Yuri ver. (chica x chica)  
>  Shinji = Shinko  
> Kaworu = Kaoru**

_Ha pasado un mes desde que Kaoru y yo somos... ¡Rayos!... ¡La palabra aún me produce mucha vergüenza! Ella es tan linda y tan atenta; a su lado me siento protegida y hasta quizás digna de ser amada._

_Jamás creí que alguien tan perfecta como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo. El poder tomar su mano, abrazarla y sentir su calidez... ¡Me siento tan feliz de disfrutar todas estas sensaciones!._

_Eso era lo que escribía Shinko Ikari en una página más de su diario mientras observaba el pequeño peluche que su novia le había obsequiado precisamente por cumplir un mes de noviazgo._

_Shinko Ikari, la chica más dulce que he conocido..._ —pensaba con ilusión la muchacha albina mientras ejecutaba una hermosa melodía en el piano inspirada en su pequeña novia. 

_Todo de ella me encanta. Amo verla sonrojarse cuando tomo su mano; es tan adorable. Y esa fragilidad suya que me provoca ganas de querer protegerla siempre._

_Así es, llevamos un mes de relación y soy tan feliz._

_Estoy feliz con Shinko. No lo puedo negar._

_Sin embargo, hay un pequeño detalle que no me deja tranquila._

_Solo hay una pequeña situación por ahí._

_Y es..._

_Y es..._

\---

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¿Cómo que aún no se han besado?

Mario Makinami y Zuko Soryu, mejores amigos de Shinko, estaban indignados con la confesión que les había echo la castaña.

Ikari estaba roja, le ardía la cara de vergüenza. No quería llamar la atención, no quería que el resto de sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que les estaba diciendo a sus dos amigos. Ya estaba totalmente arrepentida por habérselos dicho.

—¡No es posible, cachorrita!— Mario se acomodó las gafas tratando de digerir nuevamente la situación. —No podemos creer lo que nos estás contando.

—El cuatro ojos tiene razón—. Intervino Zuko.— ¡Llevan juntas un mes!

—¡Ya lo sé!—. Gritó ella. —Es solo que... No sé cómo empezar...

Ambos chicos soltaron la carcajada.

—¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿Cómo que no sabes cómo empezar?

—¡Ya dejen de reírse!

—Ay, perdón, cachorrita. Es que no podemos creer todavía lo que estás diciendo.

La muchacha comenzó a mirarlos con una expresión de molestia por lo que se vieron obligados a calmarse.

—Ay, no te enojes, tonta Shinko. No tienes porque hacer tanto drama, es normal en todas las parejas de novios besarse.

—Am... ¿U-ustedes ya... se han...?

—¡Claro que sí!—. Dijo Mario abrazando al mismo tiempo al pelirrojo. —Aunque créeme, yo desearía llegar a otro nivel con mi amado príncipe.

Zuko se puso rojo abruptamente mientras Mario lo tomaba del mentón mirándolo de forma provocativa.

—A un nivel más alto. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad, cachorrita?

Shinko los miraba toda perpleja mientras que Zuko comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por el acercamiento de su novio.

—¡Maldito, cuatro ojos, quítate de encima! ¡Aquí no, maldito nerd! ¡Detente!

Shinko se tapó la cara con ambas manos al ver como su amigo de gafas comenzaba a tratar de besar al pelirrojo mientras éste forcejeaba inútilmente.

—He visto demasiado por hoy... —Se dijo ella sintiéndose frustrada.

—En serio, eres tan adorable, linda cachorrita. —Mario se apartó finalmente de Zuko.— Si no fuera porque tú y yo tenemos nuestros gustos definidos te hubiera hecho mi novia desde hace tiempo.

A Zuko no le causó gracia escuchar eso y sin pensarlo le jaló un poco el cabello a Mario obligándolo a terminar con la broma regresando al tema principal.

—Bueno, como sea. El caso es que no tienes que preocuparte. Un beso no se planea Simplemente sucede.

—Así es. Dime una cosa, tonta Shinko, han ocurrido ciertas oportunidades para que tú y esa narcisista se besen, ¿cierto?

Shinko no pudo evitar darle la razón a Zuko. Las veces que ella y Kaoru estaban en el salón de música solas la albina se le acercaba abrazándola por la cintura mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

El contexto era lógico y la castaña lo sabía muy bien. Se sentía muy mal al rechazar instintivamente a su novia, especialmente cuando miraba sus bellos ojos carmín y notar que estaba ansiosa de querer probarla aunque fuera un poquito así que optaba por abrazarla mientras escuchaba como Nagisa soltaba una ligera risita y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

Desde luego Shinko también se moría de curiosidad y quería probar los delgados y finos labios de Kaoru, especialmente cada que la veía usar ese brillo labial sabor cereza que se los hacia resaltar.

Pero no quería verse como una niñita ignorante del tema y, en especial, no quería decepcionar a su novia por culpa de su inseguridad y sus clásicos miedos.

No podía quedarse atrás. Desde luego ya había puesto algo de atención en las películas románticas que a veces veía su tutora y se daba una ligera idea de que así tenía que darse un beso entre novios, aún así el solo imaginarlo hacerlo con Kaoru le provocaba terrible pánico.

Claro que desde luego Kaoru comprendía que Shinko aún no se animara a besarla. Sabía muy bien que ella era la primera novia que Shinko tenía en su vida pero tampoco se iba a negar que quería un beso suyo. No se sentía segura de seguir soportando no poder probar esos labios de delicado tono rosáceo.

Una oportunidad... ¿Qué tipo de oportunidad para empezar?

Ni siquiera imaginaba que se le presentaría esa misma tarde.

Al grupo de Shinko grupo le tocaba estudiar para los exámenes bimestrales y a ella por supuesto se le dificultaba todo lo relacionado con cálculo.

Kaoru se ofreció gentilmente a ayudarla a estudiar y ya que últimamente no podían estar juntas esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

"¿Estar solas en la casa de su novia por un largo rato?" Eran cosas que a Shinko le atormentaban la cabeza, nunca se quedaba mucho rato en la casa de alguien más ni en especial en la de su novia a pesar de llevarse bien con los padres de ésta.

A la albina lejos de molestarle toda esa timidez contraria le fascinaba más, así que para no incomodarla le propuso que estudiaran en la pequeña terraza, Shinko desde luego le pareció perfecto.

La tarde era muy bella, a pesar de ser algo fría el sol estaba presente y la terraza daba una vista hermosa e imposible de ignorar para la parejita de enamoradas pero tenían que concentrarse en estudiar sobretodo Shinko.

Kaoru le explicaba de forma paciente y clara cualquier duda que la castaña tuviera. Verla sonreír, tomar su mano y que no dejara de abrazarla eran cosas que a Ikari le ponían feliz.

También se sentía nerviosa al recordar su charla con Mario y Zuko  
—Por favor, cachorrita, ¿no me digas que no te mueres por besar a la princesa Nagisa?

—Esa narcisista también se muere por besarte, estoy seguro. Sí no te das prisa te va a cambiar por otra menos miedosa que tú"

\---

—¡Guarden silencio, par de tontos!—. Se decía Shinko en voz baja.

—Perdón, pequeña, ¿decías algo?—. Preguntó Kaoru de forma inocente. Totalmente ajena a los pensamientos que tenía su novia en ese momento.

—¡¿Ah?! Nada, Kaoru... Me sigues explicando lo de este problema, ¿por favor?

Kaoru sonreía y seguía aclarando las dudas que la otra tenía. El asunto era frustrante pues todas esas fórmulas terminaban en ¿cero?

Shinko ya había perdido la fe en sí misma. Para variar a Kaoru le causaba gracia verla reaccionar como lo hacía.

—¡Basta, Kaoru, no te burles!—. Protestaba Shinko haciendo un ligero puchero. —Por eso detesto estás materias

—Pequeña, no te preocupes—. Respondió la albina tratando de controlar la risa. —Vas bien, haz estado contestando perfectamente.

—Ay, no lo sé, tengo miedo que mañana acabe olvidando todo y haga mi examen mal.

Kaoru al ver mirada triste de Shinko se acercó a ella para abrazarla cálidamente.

—Shinko, sé que estás nerviosa pero es normal, nadie dijo que esto sea fácil pero te diré una cosa—. Hizo que Ikari la mirara tomándola suavemente del mentón. —Yo creo en ti. Pase lo que pase yo me siento orgullosa de todo lo que eres y lo que has hecho.

—Kaoru...

La castaña ya no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, estaba sonrojada y a la vez quería llorar. Kaoru ante eso tomó su mano entrelazandola con la suya.

—Kaoru... Gracias... Eres realmente increíble.

—Lo único que hago es pensar en ti. Creeme que vale la pena. La recompensa es estar asi ahora contigo, te amo, Shinko.

—Yo tambien te amo, Kaoru.

Ambas chicas juntaron sus frentes cariñosamente. Ninguna dijo nada pero las dos compartían sin querer un mismo pensamiento.

Debo besarla.

Era fácil pensarlo aunque hacerlo era otra cosa. Al final sólo se quedaron con un ligero sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa para continuar estudiando.

Así fue como pasaron las horas y al ver que ya estaba un poco oscuro Kaoru decidió acompañar a Shinko hasta su departamento.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta, Shinko?

—No te preocupes, ya solo quedan unos cuantos pasos y llego enseguida. Además tú también debes prepararte para mañana. Por estarme explicando los problemas ni siquiera pudiste hacer tu tarea.

—Eso no es problema para mí, ya te lo dije, que valió la pena tratándose de ti. Bien, entonces te veré mañana.

—Sí... Gracias por todo..

—No hay nada que agradecer, pequeña, te quiero... Adiós...

Kaoru soltó lentamente la mano de Shinko para dar la vuelta y alejarse pero la castaña se quedó ahí... ¿Acaso otra vez se despedirán de esa forma tan simple?

¿Qué tenía de malo que ella diera el primer paso?

¿Qué tenía de malo que ella le pidiera un beso a su novia?

Después de todo el noviazgo es de dos no solo de uno.

Es algo normal en todas las parejas de novios besarse.

Estaba decidida.

—Kaoru....—. Gritó —¡E-espera...!

La mencionada volteó. No imaginaba que Shinko aún estuviera ahí donde la dejó.

—Kaoru—. Dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos. —Verás...

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?—. Preguntó Nagisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ikari también.

—Amm... Tengo que decirte que...—. La chica empezaba a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. —Ha... Ha pasado un mes... Un mes desde que tú y yo... Bueno... Ya sabes... ¡El mejor mes de mi vida! Y... Sé que despedirnos siempre así no es sobretodo de lo más agradable para ti... Así que...

Shinko ya no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Kaoru se habían posado sobre los suyos repentinamente.

¿Así que de ese modo se sentía?

Los labios de Kaoru eran suaves y cálidos... El primer beso que recibía Shinko era suave y cálido. Sentía las mariposas en el estómago al mil.

Lentamente las manos pálidas de Nagisa se deslizaron hasta la delgada cintura de Shinko abrazándola y aferrándose hacia ella.

Besar al fin los delgados labios de Shinko, al fin la estaba besando. Un beso dulce y por demás inexperto. ¡Que hermoso e inocente detalle! Su favorito que siempre había imaginado, sin duda alguna.

Saber que ella le daba su primer beso a Shinko la hacía sentir feliz e Ikari estaba igual aunque se sintió un poco torpe al tratar de acoplarse al ritmo contrario pero después de todo, habría más oportunidades mejores y también así mejores besos más adelante.

Al separarse se miraron para después unirse en otro cálido abrazo.

—Te veré mañana en la escuela, mi niña.— Le susurró Nagisa en el oído. —Te amo.

—Si... Yo también te amo, Kaoru—. Respondió Shinko con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Kaoru le dio un beso en la frente para finalmente irse y Shinko también corrió directamente hacia su casa, quizás Misato le reprendería por llegar tan tarde. Y si, no se había equivocado.

—¡Una niña no debe andar en la calle a estas horas de la noche!—. Protestaba la mujer. —Me tenías preocupada. ¡No te mandas sola! En castigo mañana harás la limpieza de la casa, ¿Te quedó claro, Shinko?

—Si, es genial—. Shinko tenía una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de haber escuchado todos los regaños de Katsuragi parecía no haberlos escuchado y eso a ella comenzaba a inquietarle a la mujer.

—Shinko, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

La adolescente la miró sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Misato? Deseo que Kaji y tú lleguen a unir sus vidas en matrimonio y envejezcan juntos.

—¡¿¿Quééééééé??!—. Misato se sonrojó a horrores al escuchar aquello. —¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, niña?!

—Amas a Kaji y él te ama a ti, estoy segura. Ambos hacen una pareja muy linda y me gustaría verlos realizados como una gran familia, ya sabes, con hijos y envejeciendo juntos.

Misato se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por la adolescente.

—Shinko... ¿Estás bien?

—Si. Iré a dormir. Disculpa si te preocupé. En verdad lo siento. Te quiero, Misato y gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Misato miraba de reojo a la chica; no estaba triste y sus palabras habían sido totalmente sinceras. Se limitó a observar que se marchaba todavía sonriente a su habitación.

La había dejado conmovida, y si, desde luego ella también la quería mucho a pesar de que se la pasaran peleando era como su hermana pequeña.

Quizás le levantaría el castigo después de todo.

**_Fin._ **


	3. Lo espontáneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [@CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KawoShin Manga // Hetero ver. (chico x chica).**   
>  **Shinji = Shinko.**
> 
> **Advertencias: Situaciones sexuales explícitas (más o menos). Ambos personajes son mayores de 16 años.**

Era el día perfecto. Se sentía en las nubes, como un puto triunfador.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles en dirección al instituto, pero se sentía como revoloteando por el cielo cual pajarito alegre y libre.

No solía creer ni siquiera en la suerte pero en aquel momento estaba hasta dispuesto a poner toda su fe en el Santo Cristo Redentor para que siguiera haciéndole favores de esa índole.

No era para menos, puesto que hace mucho tiempo que Nagisa Kaworu no recibía tan buenas noticias, y mucho menos por parte de alguien a quien odiaba un poco: la maestra Misato. Esa señora desagradable y aparentemente menopáusica a pesar de su juventud, que siempre encontraba alguna excusa para suspenderlo. Esa misma mujer había declarado la tarde anterior, antes de que terminaran las clases, que le correspondía a él y a Shinko Ikari ordenar y limpiar el aula al día siguiente. O sea, quedarse hasta tarde con ella. O sea, completamente solo con ella.

—Karl, eres un bastardo con suerte —se dijo a sí mismo mientras iba ingresando tarde al salón de clases, como era lo habitual.

—¡Nagisa, Kaworu! —el aludido volteó atónito luego de cerrar la puerta, sin darse cuenta del aspecto descuidado y lerdo que proyectaba al llevar una manzana medio mordida en la boca y la camisa mal abrochada —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?

—Muchas, señorita... —se encogió de hombros con una mirada algo inocente y lastimera.

Antes de sentarse en su puesto, se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la profesora y una tanda de risas de todos sus compañeros.

Shinko Ikari sin embargo, no reía. Ella simplemente se mantuvo absorta en sus pensamientos y esquivó ridículamente toda visión hacia el chico. En parte por la vergüenza ajena que provocó en ella, y en parte también por todo lo demás que tenía en mente.

¿Cómo era posible que la maestra hiciera una elección tan pésima? Ni siquiera estaban juntos en la lista, no tenía sentido ponerlos a ambos a hacer el aseo. Ella hubiera preferido limpiar la sala con Ayanami, o con Mari, o incluso con Asuka, esa chica tan histérica y desagradable.

Se le revolvía el estómago al imaginarse estando toda una tarde con el tonto e inapropiado de Nagisa. Pero más se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que había hecho un par de días atrás, en el asiento del chico. Hacía mucho tiempo que ese idiota pervertido le gustaba, pero no se esperó que sus propios instintos la llevarían a hacer algo tan bajo y sucio.

Lo que más quería era olvidarlo, borrar ese vergonzoso suceso de su mente, pero dadas las inconvenientes (¿o convenientes?) circunstancias no hacía más que recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado masturbarse en el puesto de Nagisa ese día de la reunión de profesores. Era una maldita puerca.

—¿En qué piensas, linda? —la voz de Mari, la doña Tetas por excelencia la distrajo de sus pérfidos recuerdos. Para su mala o buena suerte, estaba sentada sólo entre chicas. Pero las más chismosas del grupo.

—Eh... ¡En nada! —dijo medio nerviosa, tratando de calmarse y desviar al mismo ritmo la mirada.

—¡Nya! No parece como nada... —la voz irritante y melosa de la cuatro ojos atrajo a alguien aún más irritante que se sentaba a su lado.

—Jajaja, déjala, debe estar nerviosa porque hoy le toca ser acosada personalmente por ese albino cochino —dijo Asuka.

Shinko bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada por las repentinas burlas. Lo bueno era que Nagisa estaba al otro lado del aula y demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana como para poder escuchar.

—Pero él no va a acosarla, va a... —lo siguiente se lo susurró al oído a la pelirroja, quien reía por lo bajo.

Shinko suspiró hastiada y rodó los ojos. Por más que Asuka estúpidamente quisiera ocultarlo, era más que obvio que ambas eran novias.

—De todos modos, más vale que te cuides, pequeña ilusa —dijo Asuka— Nagisa es un mujeriego y un depravado sin remedio... ¡Aún recuerdo cuando recién llegado a la escuela se metió al baño de mujeres para espiarme!

—Ay, eso fue hace años y sigues recordándolo... —dijo Rei, que estando cerca había escuchado todo y ya no podía aguantar a su compañera— Además eso fue un accidente, él se confundió, no sabía que era el baño de chicas.

—Bueno, Shinko, aquí tienes de testigo a una de las tantas novias que ha tenid-- —una mano sobre su boca le impidió seguir hablando, logrando que se pusiera histérica y agitara con fuerza los brazos intentando zafarse.

—Ya basta, princesa—dijo Mari, disimulando su ligera molestia— Sabes que me encanta oír tu voz pero ya estás molestando a la cachorrita...

—He hablado solo un par de veces con Nagisa —mencionó Rei tranquilamente— No me cae muy bien, pero no es tan tonto como parece —se encogió de hombros.

Aprovechando que las clases comenzaban definitivamente, Shinko aprovechó para sumirse en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que Nagisa le producía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados. No lo conocía demasiado, pero a lo largo de un par de años, había pasado varios momentos con él que valían la pena recordar. Se habían divertido juntos haciendo una que otra tontería y sobretodo, había descubierto que definitivamente él no era ni la mitad de idiota que aparentaba ser.

Es más, era bastante diferente al resto de personas que había conocido, y el único de la escuela por tanto, al que le había tenido tanta confianza ocasionalmente como para contarle aspectos importantes de su vida, como la pésima relación que llevaba con su padre casi ausente, o lo incómoda que se sentía en un grupo lleno de gente que conocía hace años pero donde no había nadie a quien considerar amigo.

Todo eso jugó un papel clave en que se comenzara a sentirse cada vez más atraída por su compañero con el que a penas hablaba. Bueno, eso y que el chico era increíblemente atractivo y sexy ante sus ojos, para qué negarlo a esas alturas.

Pero Nagisa a pesar de no ser un verdadero imbécil, era un lerdo.

Hace no mucho tiempo ella trató de construir cierta amistad con él. Claro, en su modo particular, donde cabían todo tipo de enojos raros y espontáneos y otras cosas que el albino no entendía del todo. Como las cosas no fueron tal y como ella se esperaba, luego de un tiempo simplemente dejó de intentarlo y el resto es historia.

Sus sentimientos evolucionaron poco a poco y actualmente seguía enamorada en secreto, recibiendo esporádicamente una que otra insinuación por parte de un idiota que probablemente no tenía intenciones de herirla pero según algunos testigos coqueteaba con todas. No podía confiar en Nagisa así como así. Ni siquiera cuando este actuaba tan tierno en ocasiones, o cuando le sonreía y la miraba en medio de las clases, como estaba haciéndolo ahora mismo.

—¡Qué diablos! —chilló para sus adentros.

Notó que Nagisa se rió un poco al ver su cambio tan violento de expresión. Suspiró por lo bajo e intentó concentrarse, pero le fue sencillamente imposible al no poder evitar plasmar de vez en cuando su mirada en el imbécil que no le sacaba el ojo de encima.

Qué irritante resultaba a veces.

Lo peor era que como la luz estaba contra ella, no podía verlo tan claramente. Pero captaba que su expresión era bastante sugerente a la vez que despreocupada.

—Shinko, deja de mirar los pajaritos por la ventana y dime cuál es la respuesta del ejercicio número cinco, por favor —dijo Misato, terminando por ganarse el eterno desprecio de Shinko.

Un rato más tarde, cuando se calmaron un poco las cosas y ya había terminado de morder la punta inferior de su lápiz, descubrió que a pesar de todo el muy cara de rata seguía mirándola. Esta vez con una perturbadora expresión pervertida, relamiéndose el labio lentamente y fallando en un patético intento por verse sexy.

Seguramente todo para obtener una reacción escandalizada.

Pues no le iba a dar en el gusto. Se quedó muy tranquila en su lugar, y continuó haciendo los ejercicios matemáticos. Aunque tampoco se sentía muy consecuente tachádolo de pervertido. No tenía cara para eso. Después de todo el chico jamás se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y esperaba que jamás lo supiera.

Kaworu se incorporó poco después para seguir haciendo también los ejercicios. Recién estaban en la primera hora y ya se estaba desesperado por pasar tiempo a solas con su chica favorita. Pensándolo fríamente era casi cómico como una cosita tan pequeña y simple podía causarle tanta ansiedad. Pero esa era la clave, él jamás razonaba fríamente. Siempre lo hacía con su corazón o con otras partes de su cuerpo que no era prudente considerar.

Por otra parte, tampoco era un hombre que planificara o pensara mucho si quiera en los sucesos lógicos que lo llevarían probablemente a un resultado satisfactorio, y ese día... no iba a ser la excepción. Tal vez las cosas saldrían mal, pero al menos esta vez haría todos sus esfuerzos para demostrarle a Shinko lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Desde que la conoció se sintió extrañamente atraído por ella, lo que lo llevó desde ahí hasta el momento presente a un largo camino de autodescubrimiento, pues antes de conocer a tan bella muchacha, él estaba completamente convencido de ser homosexual.

¿Pero qué podría haber hecho? ¿Luchar contra sus instintos y no ceder a tan poderosos sentimientos que la chica le generaba? No, lo más lógico siempre había sido intentar algo con ella. Su plan a, b, c y d. Pero ahí estaba la siguiente y maldita trava. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia en su fracaso amoroso es que era muy torpe y desbaratado, y Shinko a su vez tan insegura y obtusa, que no lograba conectar con ella más que para ocasionales conversaciones triviales o bien, profundas, pero jamás románticas o sexuales.

No era más que un pobre frustrado.

Sin embargo, aunque la chica en si lo ponía bastante caliente, tanto como para tocarse casi todas las noches pensando en ella, lo que más invadía sus ideas y pensamientos cuando se trataba de Shinko Ikari no eran los deseos carnales, sino esos confusos acontecimientos que denotaban sentimientos ambivalentes por su parte. Eso mismo solía desembocar en hipótesis cursis y dulzonas sobre cómo le gustaría estar a su lado, contentarla, mimarla y así, dándose cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de aquella chiquilla que consideraba tan especial.

Por eso, a falta de una respuesta, sentía cada vez más a fondo la urgencia por rellenar esos huecos lógicos en sus discursos, su actitud, e incluso sus miradas tiernas y significativas. Tenía que intentarlo, aún corriendo el riesgo de ser insultado o incluso bofeteado en el proceso.

\---

El reloj por fin estaba a punto de sonar indicando la inminente salida de todos los alumnos, menos de dos de ellos.

En un primer momento el pánico se apoderó de Shinko, quien esperaba terminar rápido para luego dirigirse a su casa, mientras que Kaworu por su parte ya se había relajado bastante a lo largo del día y ahora se dedicaba a saborear con toda la paciencia del mundo cada instante que proseguía.

—Bueno, chicos... es todo por hoy —señaló Misato muy tranquilamente, a lo que los alumnos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas de a poco

—Mucha suerte, cachorrita... —dijo nuevamente la metiche de Mari en lo que Asuka la jalaba ansiosamente del brazo para irse. Eran tan obvias.

Shinko iba a replicar algo molesta, pero en vez de eso tragó en seco.

—No te pongas nerviosa. Es sólo Nagisa —intervino Rei de manera muy sensata, y para variar le dijo algo útil como nadie más. Shinko en respuesta sonrió fingiendo algo de orgullo, pero en el fondo sí que comenzaba a sentirse un poco más segura.

—Por favor, chicos, traten de limpiar arriba de las cortinas también, ¿Sí? —dijo Misato refiriéndose al par antes de retirarse por fin.

—¡A la orden, profe! —sonrió Kaworu enérgicamente, aunque permanecía echado todavía en su puesto.

Shinko fue testigo de la salida de cada uno de sus compañeros, hasta ver la sala completamente vacía con la única excepción del albino.

El silencio incomodó se formó rápidamente como era de esperarse, pero aunque el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Nagisa seguía ahí pasmado, sonriendo como idiota.

—Bueno, Shinko —dijo por fin— Creo que es hora de que nos pongamos manos a la obra, ¿No? —se levantó de su silla en dirección al armario de escobas que había dentro del mismo salón.

Ella asintió, tratando de permanecer en sus cabales, muy tranquila y serena. Hasta el momento no estaba siendo tan difícil. Nagisa no se había referido a ella como "preciosa" o "bombón" tal y como solía hacerlo, así que no tenía motivos para ofuscarse.

Maldita sea, ella quería indignarse en seguida e irse. Eso lo haría todo más fácil.

Ella lo siguió hasta el armario y allí observó como Nagisa revolvía entre los útiles de aseo, tratando de encontrar el líquido para limpiar las ventanas. Shinko tuvo que contener una risa al verlo tan desesperado, pues el envase estaba justo arriba de él.

—Oye, aquí está —Shinko lo tomó y sonrió a la vez que se lo pasaba en sus manos— Tal vez deberías usar gafas o algo así... —ahora sí soltó una carcajada al ver la cara indignada del chico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso jamás! Me vería como el tonto de Kensuke y ya no sería guapo... —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero si Kensuke es lindo —dijo pensativa.

Un gran y escandaloso "QUÉ" estuvo a punto de salir de nuevo de su boca al escuchar semejante barbaridad, pero en vez de eso, prefirió soltar una irritante risita.

—Sí, bueno... tienes razón. Kensuke es "lindo", mas no guapo, sexy y atractivo como yo —le guiñó un ojo, luego cerró ambos y se peinó ligeramente hacia atrás. Gesto que Shinko encontró bastante zonzo pero también un poco adorable, logrando que se sonrojara muy ligeramente por sus propios pensamientos.

Kaworu estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para captar a la perfección el cambio de color en su lindo rostro y se imaginó que habían sido sus palabras las que la pusieron así. Por un momento se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser más cuidadoso con una chica tan tímida y voluble como ella. Claro que en aquel momento estaba pensando con una claridad y delicadeza que pronto se esfumaría.

—Bueno... esto... —ahora era él quien se había sonrojado un poco— Si quieres yo barro y tú limpias las ventanas... —al ver su carita confundida continuó hablando— Imagino que para una chica es tedioso barrer.

Shinko no supo que contestar. Tal vez Nagisa había visto demasiado "La Cenicienta" o algo así. Aún así le encontraba razón. Ella odiaba barrer porque sus manos quedaban muy resecas por el polvo y era cansado agitarse tanto moviendo la escoba. Era mucho mejor opción limpiar las ventanas con ese líquido raro y un paño viejo que encontró en el mismo armario.

Shinko se subió a una silla y ni corta ni perezosa comenzó esparcir el líquido por el vidrio, casi entretenida con la tarea.

Kaworu, que ya había empezado a barrer desde la puerta, estaba relativamente orgulloso de que su actuar no hubiera arruinado las cosas todavía, hasta que su mente traicionera se concentró demasiado en las posibilidades de cómo sería sentarse en aquella silla en la que Shinko estaba de pie y contemplar la vista superior.

¿Serían blancos? ¿Rosados? ¿Tendrían rayitas?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de reordenar drásticamente sus ideas. Tal vez si terminaban rápido podría pedirle que hablaran y él se atrevería a decirle todo. Otra vez... Pero al menos ahora se lo diría más directamente.

—Bueno, ya terminé. Ahora voy a trapear —dijo mientras Shinko seguía limpiando las ventanas. Aún no había llegado ni a la mitad y parecía querer tomarse su tiempo, pero al ver cómo había avanzado Nagisa se sintió un poco culpable de llevar tan poco hecho.

—Oye, Nagisa —el mencionado volteó rápidamente— ¿Cuando termines de trapear me ayudas a limpiar arriba de las cortinas?

—Claro, preciosa... —contestó seductoramente, sin poder evitar esta vez los alagos innecesarios— Es más, si quieres yo me encargo de todo...

—No, yo sólo... necesito que sujetes la silla, por favor —dijo completamente sonrojada. A Nagisa le pareció adorable pero ciertamente no supo descifrar del todo la verguenza desmedida de la chica.

—Está bien. Como prefieras —dijo amablemente.

Shinko escuchaba a Nagisa tras de si, maldiciendo por lo bajo a veces. Le parecía gracioso cómo estaba trabajando tan duro cuando se notaba que a él tampoco le gustaba nada ensuciarse sus pálidas y delicadas manos de porcelana.

Pensándolo mejor, ¿Cómo era posible que mantuviera sus manos tan tersas y aparentemente suavecitas si las usaba para agarrar todo tipo de cosas? Tal vez tendría que usar cremas o algo así. Como era inevitable esos pensamientos desembocaron en la imagen del chico dándose placer a sí mismo. Y una vez más, de tantas, volvió a preguntarse cómo es que Nagisa se corría la paja cuando estaba solo. Porque era más que obvio que lo hacía.

Se empezó a poner nerviosa y sobretodo, muy acalorada; porque mientras más intentaba no pensar en eso, y en lo que había hecho pensando en eso, con más fuerza arremetía su poderosa imaginación.

Tal vez se valía soñar con hacerle una paja a Nagisa alguna vez.

Después de un rato, y con un largo suspiro dio por terminada su sesión de limpieza ventanal. Más le valía regularse, pero en el fondo tenía claro que no lo haría.

—Ya terminé aquí —se bajó de la silla, acercándose a su compañero— Creo que sólo falta limpiar arriba.

—Perfecto, ya terminé de trapear y limpié unos pocos escritorios que estos cerdos dejaron sucios... —Nagisa se detuvo un momento a observarla y se dio cuenta de que no podría sola con esa silla tan corta— Oye, por cierto... en el armario hay un baquillo alto en el que puedes subirte mejor para limpiar —se rio por lo bajo.

—¡No te burles, idiota! —dijo perdiendo la paciencia por primera vez en el día y por algo bastante tonto.

—No me burlo... —le sonrió afectuosamente, calmándola— Sólo me parece adorable que seas tan pequeña —aprovechó la poca distancia para atreverse a tomarla de ambas manos— Lo hiciste muy bien, Shinko... las ventanas quedaron impecables.

La chica comenzó a ponerse histérica por dentro. Intentó safarse del agarre sin perder la compostura, pero este la sujetaba con demasiado entusiasmo.

—N-Nagisa... —murmuró, en algo levemente similar a un gemido. Se sentía por demás expectante a lo que el albino haría.

—En serio, que lindas y adorables manitas —comenzó a reir para luego ponerse muy serio nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos— Apuesto a que cualquier cosa entre ellas se vería enorme...

Una sonora cachetada fue lo siguiente. Tal vez se lo merecía, quien sabe.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, imbécil —dijo Shinko muy molesta y dirigiéndose al armario.

—¡Lo siento! —se sobó la mejilla adolorida— No quería ofenderte, sino todo lo contrario...

—Claro, y luego irás por ahí alagando a todas las chicas con las mismas porquerías baratas —expresó fuertemente— ¡Vete a la mierda, Nagisa!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —se escandalizó, esta vez de verdad.

—No te hagas el idiota. Todos saben que flirteas con medio mundo... —dejó de mirarlo.

Kaworu negó con la cabeza. Estaba realmente molesto, pero no con ella.

—¿Quién dice eso? ¿Asuka? —suspiró pesadamente.

—Hikari, Asuka... y...

—Y más amigas de ella, ¿No? —alzó una ceja— Por favor, Shinko... ¿Alguna vez me has visto coquetearle a alguien que no sea la que tengo en frente?

—Ya te dije que no te hagas el gracioso conmigo... —bajó totalmente la mirada.

—Cuando quiero hacerme el gracioso, me hago el gracioso y te hago reir. Ahora te estoy hablando en serio. Y lo sabes muy bien —la miró seriamente pero con total complicidad.

—¿Cómo saberlo? —suspiró, algo apenada.

—Shinko...

—Como digas, es suficiente. Mejor ayúdame a sacar el banquillo.

Ambos entraron al armario nuevamente, pero al estar por unos instantes dentro, uno de los conserjes de aseo cerró la puerta con llave al creer que ya no había nadie en el aula. Ellos no notaron nada ya que seguían en el armario, y además Kaworu ya había cerrado la puerta cuando estaba barriendo por lo que no hubo diferencia en el ruido.

—Aghh... Está muy pesado... —dijo avergonzado el pobre albino que ya estaba sudando a causa del patético esfuerzo.

—Te dije que me ayudaras, no que lo llevaras tú, tonto... —ambos lo tomaron cuidadosamente por cada lado y lo llevaron hasta colocarlo en frente de las ventanas, en donde Shinko se subiría para limpiar.

Kaworu miró por la ventana, algo preocupado.

—Oye, ¿Y si tropiezas, rompes la ventana y te caes al primer piso? —tragó en seco, un poco nervioso— Tal vez deba hacerlo yo...

—Qué gallina eres... sólo afirma bien esta cosa, ¿Quieres? —Shinko estaba exasperada, aunque también le parecía algo tierno que tuviera tanto resguardo con ella. Cuando se subió, le pidió a Nagisa los otros implementos para limpiar el polvo.

—Aquí tienes... —respondió, sumamente concentrado en el banquillo. Hasta ahora hacía bien afirmándolo desde el respaldo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que sería mejor si...

—¿Y si te sientas? —dijo Shinko, haciendo eco en la mente de Kaworu— podrías hacer un contrapeso y así seguramente no me caería.

—Ehh... claro, claro... —se sentó evitando a toda costa mirar hacia arriba. Una tentación más y perdería un ojo seguramente. O ambos.

—No mires arriba —le leyó el pensamiento— Si lo haces te mato.

—Claro que no. No te preocupes —expresó con seguridad y amabilidad en sus palabras, sin embargo en sus pantalones ya estaba formándose un bulto que sugería la cercanía implícita (¿o explícita?) que había entre ellos a esas alturas. Sencillamente lo volvía loco imaginar que podría estar haciendo algo mucho más provechoso con su boca en ese preciso momento en lugar de soltar estupideces sin sentido. O tan si quiera disfrutar de la vista.

Aunque lo que tenía a ambos lados tampoco estaba mal. Shinko tenía muy bellas piernas.

Kaworu se mordió los labios en un intento absurdo por controlarse, mientras la chica se esforzaba largamente en limpiar hasta lo más recóndito de la zona, poniéndose en puntas de pie.

Antes de que Nagisa comenzara a temblar de los nervios y la excitación contenida, Shinko tropezó debido a que sus zapatos aún tenían algo de liquido para el piso.

—¡Mierda...!! —exclamó, en lo que Kaworu reaccionó rápidamente, tomándola como pudo para amortiguar su caída al suelo.

El hecho de que sus senos aterrizaran justo en el rostro del albino fue mera coincidencia. Y el hecho de que tardara en moverse, también.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Lo siento mucho, Kaworu! —rápidamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Ay, no te preocupes... —dijo totalmente encantado de que lo llamara así, y de haber tenido sus pechos en su cara por casi diez segundos— Hasta que por fin me llamas por mi nombre... —se acercó aún más, obviando el hecho de que ella seguía encima de él a pesar de haberse apartado un poco.

Shinko se tapó la cara con ambas manos para luego hacer lo mismo con su pecho, el cual cubrió sumamente avergonzada.

El albino sólo reía para sus adentros, viendo como a pesar de todo no parecía querer quitarse de encima. Aunque claro que no se estaba quejando.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte... Estamos solos después de todo... —le guiñó un ojo con cariño.

—¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No, no te preocupes —aunque en realidad sí se había golpeado y le había dolido un poco— Pero tal vez un beso en la frente me haga sentir mejor...

Shinko sintió una sensación electrizante bajar por su espalda al sentir aquella mirada pícara pero también en cierto modo inocente sobre ella. Dejó de cubrirse el pecho, y mietras el albino se incorporaba poco a poco en el suelo, ella quedó sentada en su regazo.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, sin decirse nada pero lejos de ser un silencio incómodo, parecía que se estaban inspeccionando a fondo mutuamente.

Para sopresa de Nagisa, Shinko tomó su rostro y apartando unos pocos mechones platinados, le dio un cálido beso en la frente, aprovechando que estaba a la altura perfecta.

Kaworu no se quedó atrás. Comenzó a acariciar el bonito y sedoso cabello negro de la chica, desde la zona de su mejilla hasta terminar suavemente por la cintura.

—Me encanta tu pelo... es el más bonito que he visto en mi vida... —dijo Kaworu un poco sonrojado.

—Por favor... no seas exagerado —la poca verguenza que se había ido, regresó con más fuerza al oir esas palabras.

—Algún día entenderás que no exagero —rio suavemente y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Shinko gemía por fin libre de inibiciones. Parecía como si lo único que había querido desde el principio era exactamente eso. Kaworu sujetaba su cintura con decisión, dándole pocas posibilidades más que disfrutar de aquel momento, hasta que de pronto, sintió como ella misma desataba la pequeña cinta roja de su uniforme. Demasiado para él.

Sonrió, viendo encandilado como se abría poco a poco la camisa y se quitaba ambos lazos azules del vestido que cubrian sus hombros, dejando al descubierto esos pequeños y apetecibles pechos.

Hábilmente colocó sus brazos en su espalda, comenzando nuevamente con besos provocativos en el cuello, descendiendo por la clavícula hasta llegar a sentir directamente sus fuertes y rápidos latidos, todo mientras acariciaba por encima del sostén, oyéndola gemir cada vez más descontroladamente, aunque no muy alto. Estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida a pesar de no haber avanzado demasiado.

—Haciendo cosas como estas... ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no eres un promiscuo? —dijo Shinko en un susurro.

Kaworu estaba apunto de desabrochar la prenda de ropa más imporante cuando escuchó esa demanda.

—Bueno, después de todo tienes razón... he sido algo promiscuo... Pero eres la primera chica con la que hago esto, ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó extremadamente confundida.

—Shinko, soy gay —sonrió complaciente— Sólo he hecho este tipo de cosas con chicos...

—¿Eres? —preguntó en broma.

—Bueno, era... —explicó— Entiende que eres la primera chica que me ha gustado. Y la única con quien quiero estar...

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó sonrojándose de pronto, volviendo a su semblante tímido con todo y pecho descubierto.

—Pues poque estoy enamorado. Así de simple —la miró con ojos de cachorrito y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¿O sea que la carta que pusiste en mi casillero para el día de San Valentín... —Kaworu asintió antes de que siguiera— realmente era para mí?

—Claro, tonta. ¿Para quién más? —rio con más energía.

—Pues sólo tenía firma. No tenía dedicatoria —se cruzó de brazos— No podía estar segura hasta que me lo dijeras directamente...

—Lo sé, y tú nunca me ibas a preguntar directamente. Por eso pensé que hoy sería el mejor jodido día de mi vida —canturreó contento.

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Acaso planeaste todo esto?! 

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo tuve suerte!

—Mmm... Bueno, supongo que te creo —hizo una mueca realmente adorable ante los ojos que la miraban con sumo amor y desesperación por dar el siguiente paso.

Kaworu intentó acercarse pero Shinko lo rechazó sutilmente.

—Aquí no... —susurró tímidamente, tratando de esconder su cabeza en su hombro.

—Vaya, no eres más que una pequeña pervertida, pero una muy tímida por lo que veo...

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo mientras se abrochaba lentamente la camisa— Pero ahora debemos irnos. Quizás otro día podamos continuar —sonrió y besó su mejilla con dulzura.

—Bien. No me molesta para nada —se paró del suelo y ayudó a su chica a incorporarse también. dejaron todo en su lugar en el armario, total, ya habían terminado de limpiar la dichosa cortina y luego al tratar de salir descubrieron con horror que la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera.

—Mierda —dijo Kaworu— ¿Tenías algo que hacer hoy? —preguntó jocoso.

—No, pero la verdad ya quería dejarte solo —bromeó.

—Entonces ya no será posible... —se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró del rostro y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios.

—¡¡Maldita sea, Nagisa...!! Mmh... ¡¡Haz algo para que salgamos de aquí!! —gritó como pudo a pesar de que el albino no se desconcentró en un buen rato de su importantísima tarea.

**_Fin._ **


	4. Amor del bueno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [@VityaNik](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VityaNik) ** **(invitado especial de KawoShin Love Paradise)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KawoShin Anime // Yaoi ver. (chico x chico)**

Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que las situaciones que tuvieran que ver con el amor eran lo de menos para alguien como él. Tan cínico, tan seguro de sí y con tanta fortaleza, ¿quién se atrevería a pensar que tenía miedo de un simple beso?

Pues así era. Kaworu estaba acostumbrado a luchar, acostumbrado a morir... pero no a besar, mucho menos a enamorarse. Era un poderoso ángel altivo, pero ahí estaba, aterrado por un simple chico mortal, un terrenal que no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que él.

Desde que lo conoció supo, a pesar de no haber amado antes, que el destino le había puesto a ese chico por una razón muy particular. Jamás se sintió tan vivo como la primera vez que lo vio, y tan vulnerable.  
Era verdad que para un ángel, eso era peligroso. Pero la vulnerabilidad tenía un cierto atractivo dentro de si misma, el sentir cómo el corazón se encogía sólo de estar con la persona indicada, y darse cuenta de que cada latido comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Él nació para conocer a Shinji, y también para amarlo, y sabía que no había mejor forma de hacer valer sus palabras que demostrando lo que sentía por él con un beso, uno que, al parecer, el otro chico también ansiaba. 

Pero estaba aterrado.

Juntar sus labios con los de Shinji le parecía más difícil que cualquier otra batalla en la que antes se hubiera visto envuelto, pero no podía aplazar más el momento, no cuando los dulces labios esperaban por él. 

—Te amo– le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y depositaba un suave y tierno beso, inocente como lo que sentía, permitiéndose que el momento le indicara cuál era el siguiente paso. Profundizar. Lo hizo de forma consciente, abriendo y cerrando los labios, acariciando los ajenos mientras escuchaba a su amor suspirar y corresponder con torpeza. Acarició su lengua mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos y pegaba sus labios a los ajenos tanto como podía. Se estaban besando, finalmente.

Shinji acarició su rostro con inseguridad, sólo con los dedos de una mano, también parecía nervioso y aterrado, pero tampoco daba indicios de querer terminar.

Se besaron tan profundamente que Kaworu sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, pero solo eran sus rodillas intentando estabilizarse, intentando darle un respiro al corazón, que latía tan fuerte que parecía iría a derretirse en cualquier momento. Llevó la mano de Shinji a su pecho y notó que sonreía.

Se separaron lentamente, acariciando sus labios los últimos segundos y cuando lo hicieron se miraron a los ojos.

—También te amo– fue ahora Shinji quien se llevó la mano ajena a su pecho para que pudiera comprobar, por si mismo, que lo que decía era verdad.

Kaworu sonrió y antes de volver a besarlo se acercó a murmurar a su oído.

—Yo siempre te voy a amar–

_**Fin.** _


	5. Cuarentena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Por:** [**Tabris-XX**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KawoShin Anime // Yaoi ver. (chico x chico)**

Shinji Ikari pensó que cumplir una cuarentena obligatoria y practicar el distanciamiento social sería cosa fácil. Después de todo, él siempre fue un chico muy hogareño y prefería pasar un fin de semana encerrado en su casa, en compañía de su pareja en lugar de salir a pasear por ahí o ir a fiestas como lo hacían sus compañeros de la universidad.

Sin embargo hubo un detalle que el joven Ikari no tuvo en cuenta; su novio Kaworu Nagisa vivía en una ciudad vecina, por lo tanto no podrían verse durante todo ese tiempo. Por otro lado, las clases presenciales en la universidad se habían suspendido por tiempo indefinido y en su lugar, Shinji pasó a tener clases virtuales.

Los primeros días fueron bastante soportables. Shinji parecía contento con su nueva rutina en el confinamiento, disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad en su departamento, se la pasaba limpiando constantemente, haciendo las tareas que sus profesores enviaban y también platicaba con su querido Kaworu a través de videollamadas.

A Shinji le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que su novio no la estuviera pasando muy bien, después de todo, al albino no le gustaba la cocina ni las tareas domésticas. En ocasiones, él mismo iba al departamento de Kaworu y lo ayudaba a limpiar, a ordenar y también le preparaba los más deliciosos platillos. Pero ahora que no podían visitarse mutuamente, era probable que Nagisa la estuviera pasando con comidas instantáneas y con la casa hecha un completo desastre.

Al cabo de unos días, Shinji comenzó a sentirse inquieto, sobre todo cada vez que hablaba con Kaworu. No podía negar que lo extrañaba muchísimo; por más que lo veía y lo escuchaba durante varias horas al día, se dio cuenta de que precisaba la compañía física de su pareja. Necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, tener intimidad con él.

Cada día que pasaba, todo parecía complicarse para Shinji. No conseguía concentrarse en sus clases virtuales, no lograba enfocarse en sus estudios, se sentía molesto y ansioso por toda situación en general, y para colmo, empezó a tener problemas para dormir.

Al cabo de una semana, Shinji simplemente ya no podía soportar el infierno del encierro, no cuando se encontraba lejos de su novio y sus necesidades estaban a flor de piel, precisaba hacer algo para saciar sus carencias.

El castaño se encontraba recostado boca abajo en su cama con su laptop frente a él mientras conversaba con Kaworu a través de una videollamada. Nagisa no tardó en darse cuenta de que Shinji tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y estaba por demás distraído, por lo que se preocupó al verlo de esa manera.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? ¿No dormiste bien de nuevo?

El joven Ikari miró hacia los lados y luego al volver la vista hacia la pantalla de su computadora, acabó ruborizándose por completo. No lo resistía más, encontraba a su novio mucho más guapo que de costumbre, su añoranza lo estaba sobrepasando y lo único que deseaba era a Kaworu ahí mismo con él, en su habitación, en su cama, sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas.

—No he podido conciliar el sueño desde hace una semana. Cuando intento dormir, siento que me sofoco. Anoche tuve que salir varias veces al balcón a tomar aire.

—¿Te sientes enfermo, Shinji? ¿No tendrás fiebre? Tu rostro está todo enrojecido de repente.

—No es eso, Kaworu. No me siento enfermo, más bien es ansiedad.

—¿Y eso? ¿No me digas que es por la cantidad de tareas que te están dejando? A mí mis profesores me están por matar con todos los trabajos que han enviado.

Shinji negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco, como si estuviera resignado y no pudiera hacer nada para revertir la situación, volvió a agachar la mirada y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Ya no soporto esta maldita cuarentena -masculló con cierta rabia en su tono de voz- Ni siquiera han pasado diez días y me parece que llevo aquí un siglo. Te extraño mucho, me frustra no poder verte y estar contigo.

El albino se puso serio, miró a su novio con cierto pesar y también suspiró. Ambos estaban en iguales condiciones. Apenas unos días antes, Kaworu pensó seriamente en romper las directrices de las autoridades sanitarias y salir de su casa, viajar hasta donde su novio y permanecer con él lo que restaba de la cuarentena. Sin embargo, desistió por completo tras analizar la situación y determinar que no era algo prudente. El mundo entero estaba ante una pandemia y él no podía ser tan irresponsable.

—También te extraño, Shinji. Sé que es difícil aunque es una medida de seguridad estricta y necesaria. Pero no te preocupes que esto no se va a tornar eterno y muy pronto estaremos juntos otra vez.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, no creo poder soportarlo más... ya tú me entiendes, ¿no?

Shinji no era capaz de expresarse con palabras simples y concretas. Lo que quería decirle a Kaworu era que no podía ya estar ahí sin recordar que tuvieron sexo en cada uno de los rincones de su departamento. Porque no solo lo habían hecho en esa habitación donde él se encontraba, también tuvieron ardientes sesiones en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño e incluso en el lavadero.

Kaworu sonrió conmovido ante la timidez y la ternura de su lindo novio, quien sentía pudor para confesarle de manera abierta que lo deseaba tanto como él. Después de todo, eran jóvenes, sanos y todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación habían mantenido una vida sexual muy activa.

—Claro que lo entiendo, Shinji. No hay noche que no pase imaginándote aquí conmigo, besándote, tocándote, haciéndote el amor.

—Kaworu... -murmuró mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes, sabía que estaba totalmente sonrojado y que el otro lo estaba observando con fijeza-

—¿Y tú? ¿También has estado pensando en mí de esa manera?

Ikari quedó en silencio por unos instantes hasta que decidió sincerarse y asintió con la cabeza. La verdad era que desde que comenzó a sentirse así, se autosatisfacía mucho más que antes, lo hacía varias veces al día pero aquello ya no le era suficiente.

—¿Entonces piensas en mí cuando te tocas? -insistió Kaworu con una sonrisa, encontraba divertido poner a Shinji en esa situación y quería hacerle confesar a toda costa- Vamos, Shinji, quiero escucharte decirlo.

—Sí, Kaworu. Lo hago -al parecer por fin se animó a sincerarse- Pienso en ti todo el tiempo y ya no me basto solo.

—Tienes ganas ahora, Shinji?

El castaño tragó saliva antes de asentir una vez más, los colores se le subieron a la cara y empezó a sentirse acalorado al escucharlo. La creciente sensación de incomodidad dentro de su ropa interior le indicaba que se encontraba excitado y con una erección de los mil demonios.

—Al parecer estamos iguales -admitió el albino mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su bragueta acariciando por encima de su short-

Shinji notó lo que su pareja estaba haciendo y una ligera molestia se apoderó de él. Más que nunca tenía ganas de ser él quien lo estimulara de esa manera, usando sus manos y su boca de esa manera que sabía podía enloquecer a Kaworu.

—Quiero verlo -dijo Shinji con un tono exigente en tanto él también dirigía la mano dentro de su ropa interior, pudiendo comprobar lo duro y caliente que se hallaba su miembro-

Nagisa se encontraba en la sala de su casa sentado en uno de los sofás individuales, se puso de pie y colocó su laptop en la mesa que tenía en frente. Sin perder tiempo, se despojó del short que traía puesto junto con el bóxer. El otro observaba la pantalla totalmente embelesado mientras mordía su labio inferior en lo que la cámara enfocaba justo al erecto e hinchado sexo del albino.

—Parece que te gusta mucho lo que estás viendo pero no es justo que solo yo esté así, ¿no lo crees?

Al ver que Ikari dudaba en responder a su petición, el otro volvió a tomar asiento privándole de ver aquello que parecía interesarle mucho. Kaworu sonrió de nuevo e insistió.

—Déjame verte también, Shinji.

—De acuerdo.

Finalmente el castaño decidió seguirle el juego. Retiró un poco su laptop y se compuso hasta quedar de rodillas en su cama, imitando las acciones de su novio, se quitó el short y luego la ropa interior. Cuando su intimidad quedó expuesta ante la cámara y el otro vio en qué condiciones estaba, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tócate -pidió el albino- Déjame ver cómo lo hacer cuando piensas en mí.

—Pero Kaworu...--

—¿Quieres que lo haga también? -preguntó al tiempo que abría sus piernas y su erección volvía a saltar a la vista de Shinji-

—Sí.

Shinji sujetó su miembro y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, del mismo salía un poco de líquido pre-seminal y Kaworu al verlo no pudo evitar expresar lo que pasaba por su pensamientos.

—Eso es, Shinji. Me gustaría mucho pasar mi lengua ahí mismo y saborearlo -su voz sonaba demasiado sensual- ¿Verdad que te encanta hundirte en mi boca por completo y jalarme el cabello cuando no lo resistes más?

Las palabras del albino no hacían más que aumentar la excitación de Shinji, quien aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos manuales y gimió por lo bajo. También cerró los ojos e imaginó todo lo que el otro le decía, claro que extrañaba las deliciosas felaciones que le practicaba su novio sin parar hasta hacerle venirse.

—Ahhh... Kaworu...

Shinji cambió de posición, se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Kaworu deleitó sus bellos ojos con la erótica imagen que su pareja le enseñaba, exponiéndole toda su intimidad desde un ángulo perfecto mientras se masturbaba para él y gemía su nombre.

El albino no pudo contenerse y también comenzó a estimularse al ver a Shinji de esa manera tan lasciva. Deseaba tenerlo ahí sentado a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndole sentir su excitación, fantaseando con la idea de su miembro deslizándose entre las nalgas de su novio y penetrarlo con fuerza hasta llenarlo de él, arrancándole gemidos de dolor y placer.

—Mmm... ngh... aaahhh, Shinji... usa tus dedos -pidió Nagisa con voz ronca, sus sentidos parecían nublarse a causa de su éxtasis- Muéstrame cómo te gustaría tenerme en ti.

El otro no vaciló en complacer la petición ajena. Utilizó un poco de saliva para lubricar dos de sus dedos y los condujo hasta su entrada, ejerciendo algo de presión y hundiéndolos poco a poco. Nagisa pudo notar que a su pareja no le había costado nada hacerlo, sonrió al comprobar que se encontraba un tanto dilatado, señal de que había estado haciéndolo antes. A él no le molestaba que Shinji recurriera al método que fuera necesario para satisfacerse pero era algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—¿Así que has estado haciendo eso también? -interrogó con un tono acusador- ¿Has usado solo tus dedos o también cierto juguete que te regalé en nuestro aniversario?

La pregunta dejó a Shinji un tanto descolocado, se había olvidado de aquel vibrador que Kaworu le regaló meses atrás y que nunca lo estrenaron oficialmente. Quizás sería buena idea empezar a implementarlo en sus sesiones solitarias.

—Solo mis dedos -confesó Ikari mientras se autopenetraba más con ellos y los movía enérgicamente-

—Ah... bien, agrega otro más -comandó el otro y continuaba masturbándose al mismo ritmo que veía lo hacía el castaño-

Shinji obedeció y continuó. Kaworu lo siguió observando con una sonrisa en sus labios, adoraba esa tan faceta sensual y libidinosa de su chico. No veía la hora de estar de nuevo en esa habitación, sujetando la delgadas piernas de su amante, embistiéndolo con rudeza y sintiéndolo su interior vibrar de placer. Quería poseerlo como un salvaje, hasta dejarlo sin voz y con los ojos en blanco.

—Kaworu... ngh... ahhhh...

—Hazlo, córrete para mí.

Aquello hizo que Shinji soltara un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores, había llegado a su límite. El hecho de imaginar a Kaworu penetrándolo fuerte y duro, lo precipitó de lleno a un orgasmo intenso. Sus fluidos salpicaron su abdomen, las sábanas y también el teclado de su laptop.

Rato después, el castaño retiró sus dedos dejando a su novio apreciar lo dilatado que había quedado, lo que hizo aumentar sus ganas de llenarlo y descargarse en su interior como acostumbraba. Shinji quedó respirando agitado por un momento y cuando se compuso, pudo notar que Kaworu estaba a punto de venirse también.

Ikari secó el sudor de su frente y se acomodó para observar con atención aquel momento, activó el grabador de vídeo, quería capturar esos instantes para verlo después una y otra vez. Se le hacía agua la boca y sonreía al fantasear con algo que le había ocurrido en ese momento.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras en mi cara -confesó sin sentir ya nada de pudor- La próxima vez que estemos juntos quiero que lo hagas así.

Definitivamente Kaworu no esperó aquella confesión, quedó tan descolocado y por demás excitado en su punto de orgasmo que empezó a eyacular y su semen fue a parar contra la pantalla de su laptop, justo en medio de la imagen del rostro sonriente y sonrojado de Shinji.

—Dios... ahhh... nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Shinji.

El albino quedó en su sitio con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que debía limpiar todo ese desastre que hizo y Shinji tenía que hacer lo suyo también. Sin embargo, ambos parecían muy felices tras haber descubierto una manera bastante creativa y pasable de sobrellevar el resto de la cuarentena hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo. Eso sí, en cuanto se volvieran a encontrar no habría tregua y posiblemente se la pasarían encerrados un mes o quizás más para poder ponerse al día. Era un hecho que ellos harían su propia cuarentena en pareja después.

_**Fin.** _


	6. Agradecimientos

Querido lector (a):

Queremos agradecerte desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón por dedicarnos un poco de tu tiempo al leer todas estas obras escritas aquí.

Nuevamente y como cada año nos sentimos honrados en realizar estos proyectos en honor a nuestra hermosa OTP que, como saben, hoy es su día.

Esperamos que estas historias hayan sido de tu agrado, especialmente que esta vez quisimos explorar otros terrenos diferentes.

Agradezco infinitamente a **Tabris-XX** y a **CharlotMAD** por seguir, organizar y tomar una vez más las riendas de otro proyecto grupal de **KawoShin Love Paradise.**

También un agradecimiento especial a **VityaNik** ya que él en realidad es un escritor ajeno a la OTP pero pudimos disfrutar de su debut como escritor **KawoShin.**

Si les interesa saber más de sus trabajos pueden seguirlo [**https://www.wattpad.com/user/VityaNik**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VityaNik)

Nos da mucho gusto haber compartido con ustedes otro proyecto más del grupo **KawoShin Love Paradise** y recuerden, la invitación para que formen parte de nuestra comunidad sigue disponible.

Mil gracias y saludos cordiales.

**gato-mon (La Tía ShinjiFag)**


End file.
